


Prospects

by JoyDragon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador!Katara, AnnoyingShit!Toph, Awkward!Zuko, Bold!Katara, Daddy/Daughter Time, DecemberDrabbles, Doting!Zuko, Even more pining, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FireLadyKatara, Fluffy, GoToHornyJailDude, Holy shit prepare for pain, IntroducingAngst, Katara is the head bitch in charge, MaiLee my favorite lesbians, OkayYesTheresSmut, Pining, ProbablyWillIncludeSmut, Random - Freeform, Steam Babies - Freeform, TypicalTropes, ZKDecemberDrabbles2020, Zuko is a hopeless fool in love, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara, anti Maiko, canon I suppose for this one chapter, did anyone ask for this? no, is this kataang???, prompts, showersex, sokka ships zutara, zutara smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon
Summary: Random prompts and short stories centered around Zutara. Will probably eventually include ships Sukka and Taang. Prompts for ZK December Drabbles 2020
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 159





	1. Wanting More

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to create a drabble post to dump my little short Zutara stories and then I found out there was such a thing as December Drabbles! Perfect timing- some of these will have prompts that I followed and some will be my own ideas. I’ll try to post once a day! Enjoy!

_The Unseen Truth_

It was the blind girl on watch today, her ability to feel any slight changes in his body's health making her a great observer. Mostly she just looked after him as he slept.

Now though, he was awake. It was time for him to eat something and have another healing session and bandage change.

"Well, I don't know if I even _want_ to go home." Toph put her face in her hand as her and Zuko talked about what was next for them. Zuko had a path laid out for him, but Toph had no clue what to do now.

_Bum bum bum bum_

Toph gave him a quizzical look, feeling his heart rate skyrocket. "Zuko, are you-"

She blinked then, and a wide grin stretched her face as she realized exactly what caused him sudden panic- or rather who.

Katara had walked into the room.

"Oooohh. I see." Toph smirked.

"Toph, don't you _dare_ say or do _anything_ -"

"I am offended you'd think I would snitch!" Toph huffed snootily. Zuko narrowed his eyes at her disbelievingly. This was exactly the kind of thing that Toph loved to flaunt and tease about.

"Snitch about what?" Katara asked as she approached the bedside, placing a bowl of rice on the nightstand.

"About Zuko's crush on you!" Toph grinned lazily.

" _Toph_! I'm gonna-" Zuko started angrily before clutching at his chest. Katara rushed to him, laying him back on his pillows (and pretending she wasn't blushing).

Toph cackled, "Oh man, if you could hear Sugar Queen's heart beat! This is _great_."

"Toph, you can leave now." Katara snipped.

"I'd rather stay. This is better than that stupid play we went to."

Katara pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. She decided to ignore this whole conversation because there was genuine pain on Zuko's face as he held his hand over his chest.

She pushed him back further on the bed and unwrapped his tunic. He needed another healing and-

"Oh la laaaaa. Sweetness is so forward!" Toph howled, laughing further at their spiking heart rates.

" _Toph_." Katara growled, her face positively glowing, "Get out! You're causing Zuko stress!"

"Mmm, I think _you're_ the one causing that stress, Sweetness."

Katara huffed, continuing her task and unraveling the dressing around Zuko's chest and abdomen. "I'm gonna _kill_ her." She mumbled under her breath.

Zuko smiled at her, small but genuine. Katara wished it hadn't made her breath hitch- she was sure Toph could sense that too.

"So are you guys gonna make out or what?" Toph asked nonchalantly, picking at her nails.

Both of their eyes widened in shock. Zuko stuttered, "What?! I- we aren't- why are you here?!"

"Is that a no?" The blind girl pouted at them.

Katara turned to the younger girl with all the patience she could muster, "Toph, I'm just here to heal his injury. We aren't going to make out."

Toph groaned, standing from her chair. "That's so boring. I'm leaving."

" _Finally_." Zuko hissed under his breath. Toph sent him the bird as she left his bedroom.

The water bender sighed heavily, gathering water from the basin to start working on his weakened heart. "She's something else. Just ignore her."

Zuko nodded, breathing deeply through the pain like Katara taught him. But he couldn't help but wonder if Toph's words had any truth to them. Did she know how he felt? Did Katara maybe feel the same way? Did she _want_ to make out with him?

Katara raised an eyebrow at him as she felt his heart beat hitch against her glowing hands. "You're supposed to be ignoring her."

"Right." He hissed between his teeth, clenching his eyes closed and trying to put thoughts of the water bender's feelings out of his mind.

She sighed and returned the water to the bin. She would only cause him more pain if he wasn't calm during this process. "Alright, I guess we're talking about this."

Zuko groaned and threw his arm over his head in embarrassment. Katara laughed at him and took ahold of his hand, smirking at him, "Come on, feelings aren't _that_ bad."

He took a deep breath, "Okay... I think that I... like you."

Katara smiled, blushing prettily. "And I think I like you." She boldly declared.

Zuko's face burned hotly. "Oh."

They both knew that 'like' wasn't a strong enough word for what they were feeling.

Slowly Katara knelt down, her eyes on his to gage if this was okay. His eyes kept darting between her blue eyes and her soft lips.

She tilted her head and softly pressed her lips to his, gently prodding his lips.

Zuko reached his hand up to the back of her neck, pressing her closer to push their mouths together more urgently.

Katara gasped softly at the passion, her arms almost not holding her weight over him. She put a knee up on the bed to help steady her as she tilted her mouth against his for a deeper angle.

Zuko groaned suddenly, wincing and pulling away from her sharply as he clutched at his torso. Katara frowned, placing her hands on his chest. "Toph's right, I'm not exactly helping your stress levels. I shouldn't have done that when you're like this, I'm sorry."

"I want that in writing, Sugar Queen!"

Katara's eyes widened and she whipped around, screeching, "Toph! I told you to go away!"

The earth bender leaned against the doorframe, grinning evilly at them. "And _I told you so_. I _knew_ you guys were gonna make out!"

_"GET OUT!"_


	2. Prophetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little idea I got from a Zutara group I'm in on FB! Shoutout to them!

_Prophetic_

"Aunt Wu, can you tell me if I've already met my future husband?" Katara asked eagerly, leaning forward on the cushion towards the psychic lady.

Aunt Wu pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. Then a thought came to her. "Actually dear, I can't, but I do know someone who can..."

The young water bender squirmed in excitement. Aunt Wu couldn't be too irritated with her, the matters of love were new and exciting for young girls.

"She will draw your future partner's face for you. I'll write the address down for you, she's a few towns away from here."

~~~xoxo~~~

"Oh I'm so excited to see his face! This is so interesting... I wonder if I already know him."

The psychic smiled at her and spoke, "Even if you do know him it might be hard to recognize since I am seeing the future. It will be his future face."

Katara sighed happily, waiting for the drawing. She just _knew_ that he'd be tall and handsome. And a strong bender!

"That's alright, I'm sure I'll recognize him."

Well she hoped she would recognize him. She knew that Aang had been harboring a little crush on her; she wondered if he was the one she was destined to be with.

Not that there weren't other eligible bachelors... She had met quite a few good looking boys on their travels. There were so many _options_.

"Alright, all done!"

The woman turned the portrait around and Katara's heart dropped.

"Is this a joke...?"

The psychic blinked at her in confusion. "A joke? No darling, I don't even know who this is. I think he's quite handsome though! Even despite the scar..."

Katara shook her head. This couldn't be right. The lady was playing a cruel joke on her. As if her enemy was destined to be her lover!

" _Zuko_ isn't my future husband. You're wrong."

The woman hummed in understanding. "I see, so you already know this man and you aren't happy with seeing his face here."

"No, I'm not happy! That guy is the worst!" Katara snapped.

"Well dear, all I can say is that the universe works in mysterious ways. My drawings are never wrong, and you best keep that in mind going forward. Have an open mind and an open heart. People can change."

Katara stood roughly. She didn't want to hear any more of this. She handed the woman her dues and thanked her for her time.

She walked back to their campsite disheartened.

But as she watched the sun set behind the hills, she couldn't help but feel a small bit of hope blossom in her chest.

Because if what the lady said was true, then there was hope for Zuko. That he could change. That there was good somewhere inside of him. That one day, he would be kind and sweet and loving-

Katara shook her head, denying the blush on her cheeks. As if. Best not to get her hopes up too much.


	3. Caught in the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for some reason Zuko and Katara are on a Fire Nation ship posing as soldiers in order to stowaway. Why? I don't know, that's all the plot this has. This is just the stuck in a utility closet trope. Almost smut. You're forewarned. (dang it I have to up the rating now)

**Caught in The Moment**

Zuko dragged her down another hallway, trying to find somewhere to hide...

He tried a door and found it was unlocked, quickly ushering Katara inside and slamming it shut behind them. Of course it was a small utility closet, with just barely enough room for them to stand in with a few inches of space between them. Typical.

"Good idea, Zuko." Katara threw the helmet off, ruffling her hair and undoing her belt.

Zuko's eyes bugged out at her as she quickly shuffled her clothes. "What the hell are you doing?"

She rose an eyebrow at him. "Acting like we're making out in the closet? Hurry up and kiss me. They're coming and bound to find us in here eventually."

Zuko's jaw dropped. "We're doing _what?_ "

"Was that not your idea?" Katara hissed, yanking open his uniform for him. "Come on!"

Well, it wasn't his idea. But it was a good idea. Two new recruits fooling around in an empty closet happened quite often...

Ah, to hell with it.

He ripped his helmet off and threw it in the corner. He took Katara by surprise when he lifted her up against the wall, making her wrap her legs around his waist.

Zuko didn't think much else before slamming his lips over hers. Katara squeaked at his passion, but she should have known he would be aggressive even in this. And they had to make it believable.

She threaded her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer as she met his kiss with the same hungry energy. He was a very good kisser...

Zuko let his hands wander to her ass, squeezing and pushing her hips against his. Katara gasped into his mouth, she cracked her eyes open. "Zuko..." She warned. She didn't want him to get _too_ handsy. They were _acting. Only acting._

His golden eyes opened too, alight with humor. "You aren't getting turned on, are you?"

"I'll show _you_ who's getting turned on." Katara growled, grinding her hips down on his. Zuko groaned, leaning into her to meet her lips again.

She opened her mouth to him, letting her tongue fight with his. Maybe this was a bad idea, she _was_ getting turned on. By _Zuko_.

And from a certain feeling of a bulge growing against her, she'd say she wasn't the only one getting a little too into this act.

Speaking of, where the hell are the guards that were chasing them?

Katara pulled away from him, gasping for breath and trying to clear her head. Her thoughts were going a little hazier each time Zuko rubbed his hips against hers. If he didn't cut it out...

Zuko's lips trailed down her throat, and she moaned softly as he slid his teeth against a sensitive part of her neck.

She kind of wanted to take his pants off...

Wait! The guards!

"Um..." Katara tried to speak, even as she tilted her head further back to allow him more skin. "The uh, guards. Probably gone."

Zuko paused his attentions, and Katara desperately wished she hadn't said anything.

He leaned back up, his lidded eyes meeting hers as he rested their foreheads together. "Yeah. Probably."

They stared at each other, their chests heaving, still pressed up against each other. Katara could feel him throbbing against her, and she bit her lip. Why did she interrupt what they were doing? It had felt so good...

Oh dear spirits, did she want to have sex with Zuko?

Right now the answer was very much yes.

She was about to say to hell with it and just pull him back down to her lips...

"Cadets!" The door was slammed open, making them both yelp in surprise. An angry man glared at them as they quickly separated and smoothed out their clothes. "Get back to work."

"Of course sir!" Katara saluted him.

The man narrowed his eyes at them before huffing and turning away. "Damned horny kids."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm do these prompts have to be in order? Oops.
> 
> Technically I am just starting and this prompt is day 7, posted on day 6 so it's close enough right?
> 
> More to come, my lovelies! Hopefully the Zutara writing muse will not leave me now.


	4. Nightfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is actually drabble length look at that! The actual first prompt LOL

**_nightfall_ **

Zuko hurried back to his room. It was nightfall.

He loved the night for many reasons. One, he got to sleep after long, long days. Two, and most importantly, it’s the most time he got to spend with his wife.

He didn’t even mind missing sleep if he could spend hours with her. Sometimes they’d explore each other’s bodies, other times they would just stay up talking past midnight until they couldn’t keep their eyelids open anymore.

Unfortunately, his last meeting went over quite a bit, and he was even later than usual to get to their bedroom. He hoped she was still awake.

He nodded to the guards as they moved to let him enter. Katara’s head shot up, startled, from the large chaise by the fireplace. She must have been dozing while waiting for him.

Katara smiled sleepily at him and patted the couch cushion beside her. “There you are. How was your meeting?”

Zuko sighed and shook his head, answering, “Long.” He stripped the heavy robes from his garments as he walked towards her. She had already changed into a long blue nightgown. He curled around her on the couch and sighed into her hair.

“Mmm, we’ll regret it in the morning if we sleep on the couch.”

“Don’t care.” Zuko mumbled into her neck.

Katara laughed, snuggling closer to him.

They might not have time for exciting adventures and romantic dates anymore- they seemed to barely have time to talk nowadays. But their love was no less strong than before.

Sometimes all they needed was to be close at night.


	5. Please Don’t Lie

_Please Don't Lie_

It felt like electricity every time their eyes locked. Like he was getting shocked all over again.

She _had_ to feel it too.

He knew that she did. These feelings... this love. It was mutual, he could see it in her blue eyes.

And that's why he has her backed up against the wall, his golden eyes practically piercing her in place. They were going to address this, dammit.

"Zuko... don't." Katara begged.

"No, _you_ don't. Please don't lie to me, Katara." He grazed two knuckles down her jaw. "You feel the same way, don't you?"

Tears gathered in her eyes as she struggled to look away from him, "Zuko. We both know we can't do this."

"Katara, the world has been cruel to us. Shouldn't we be happy? Don't we deserve that much?"

Her hands balled into fists against his chest. She wanted to give in to him, to believe it would be happily ever after. "What do you want me to say? That I love you and I want to be with you?"

"I want you to be honest."

She huffed, "And then what? It's impossible, Zuko. _We_ are not possible. Our nations would never allow this. You're the _Fire Lord._ You can't be with a Water Tribe peasant like me."

"How long are you gonna hold the peasant comment against me?"

"Forever, obviously."

Zuko groaned, "Look, you're the Chief's daughter. That's basically princess status. We could spin some unity stance."

"A princess of peasants? I'm sure your council will approve of our courting."

Zuko cradled her face. "Screw everyone else, Katara! We can make new rules! If I want to take a bride from another nation then I'll do it!"

Her eyes melted as she clung to his forearms. "You... really want to marry me?"

"I..." Zuko flushed. "Yes. I do."

Katara hesitated for only a moment. "Okay. Screw everyone else."


	6. Heavy Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.... ANGST  
> It's actually not that bad I promise.

**_Heavy Hearts_ **

Zuko was right there by his side when Iroh passed. He stayed there for what seemed like forever, long after the last traces of warmth left his skin.

It wasn’t a shock; Iroh had gotten old. He had a long life, and his time had to come to an end eventually. It was still hard.

Katara stayed with him.

They’d dealt with loss before. They had learned how to grieve. And really- Iroh’s death was not a tragic thing, it was natural. It was easier to grieve with bittersweetness.

The worst part was watching their children experience the death of a loved one for the first time in their lives.

Zuko would smile sadly and hold them close… _If we honor his memory, we keep him alive. It’ll be like he’s still here with us. Every time you have a cup of tea- think of Uncle Iroh._

Zuko wished he was half as wise and eloquent as Uncle Iroh was.

Ugh. _Was_. Not _is._

Iroh was his mentor, his true parent. The only one that accepted him, even when he was at his lowest points. The only one that cared when he was thrown aside. The first person to _stay._

He didn’t know how to describe this level of grief. His heart was so heavy with loss.

But even with Uncle Iroh gone, he left a legacy behind- a family of royalty that would follow the righteous path and bring peace and unity, just like Iroh always preached. Uncle Iroh always knew it would be Zuko to usher in change for the Fire Nation.

And Zuko would continue that legacy of peace. He would pass it to his young children, who would eventually take over leading his nation. And hopefully, they’ll pass it on to their children, and peace will last for generations. 

He would protect Iroh’s legacy, with Katara by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Not too angsty, just bittersweet. 
> 
> Please leave me some reviews if you’re enjoying these prompts! It gives me motivation to keep writing them :)


	7. Blame It on Me

**blame it on me**

"Lady Katara," The man bowed deeply in reverence. "I've arrived a bit early, is it possible we could conduct our meeting now, if you're free?"

Katara froze, panic gripping her. She'd completely forgotten about the meeting with the minister. She was woefully unprepared for it. She hadn't organized any notes, hadn't done her proper research. How could she make a good impression if she was a total buffoon at this meeting?

She was the new Fire Lady of these people- she _had_ to make a good impression. She couldn't afford not to. Zuko couldn't afford it either.

Katara hesitated, her mind searching for some reason to turn the minister down.

"I'm sorry, Minister Fao. But I've scheduled a long lunch date with my beautiful bride. Could I offer you a tour through the capital meanwhile?"

Katara tried not to show her shoulders sagging with relief at Zuko's voice. Nice save. She discreetly squeezed his hand in appreciation as he stood next to her.

Minister Fao bowed deeply. "How very kind of you, Fire Lord. Please, don't let me intrude on a newly married couple." He grinned at them.

"Lin." Zuko called, and an assistant appeared seemingly from thin air. "Get Minister Fao a carriage to tour the city, feel free to stop anywhere you'd like for lunch, on me of course." Zuko smiled kindly. "Lin will retrieve you from the foyer when the carriage is ready, please, go enjoy some tea and relax from your travels."

The minister smiled again, thanking Zuko as he left.

"Lin, take the longest tour. Keep him out for two hours _minimum_. And cancel my next meeting. Blame it on me, that I'd like to spend some quality time with my lovely wife."

Katara flushed slightly, smiling at him. She loved when he said such nice things about her to everyone and anyone, unashamed to show how much he cherished his wife. And how he would always take the fall for her.

Once the assistant had left them, Katara let out a huge breath of relief. "Oh, _thank you_."

Zuko chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I could tell from the look on your face that you were panicking. Not ready?"

Katara whined, thumping her forehead on his chest. "I forgot all about it!”

"Well then, let's grab some food and go to the library. I'll help you prepare."

She raised on her tiptoes to kiss his scarred cheek. "You're the best husband ever, did I tell you that yet?"

He smirked, his arm wrapping possessively around her thin waist. "Feel free to tell me as much as you'd like."

"Or better yet I could _show you_." Katara whispered suggestively in his ear.

Zuko pushed her shoulders back reluctantly, "As _very_ tempting as that sounds, we're preparing your presentation first. We can only buy so much time."

Katara winked at him, "You're right... Later then, hot stuff."


	8. Little Pieces

**_Little Pieces_ **

Katara could see little pieces of Zuko in her children. And not just golden eyes or alabaster skin or straight dark-as-ink hair. She saw Zuko in the way of their determination and perseverance. If they messed up they would get back up and try again. Sometimes they were awkward and hesitant, and they talked to turtleducks. They were very concerned with what was right- and she always rolled her eyes at how often they used the word ‘honor’. But they were brave and outspoken, and maybe that was a little bit of her as well.

Hikaru, their firstborn, while not a bender he still held immense fighting skill with swords. Not only had Zuko trained him, but his Uncle Sokka did as well. Hikaru was a tactical genius, even at just 16. He was mature for his age- always so serious. (Definitely Zuko’s son- practically a clone.) He could be a bit blunt, but he had all the great qualities of a leader. Katara knew he would make an amazing Fire Lord, just like his father.

Kya was probably the least like Zuko. She was the spitting image of her mother, and had even inherited her water bending. She was kind and gentle-tempered (where she got  _ that _ from Katara wasn’t quite sure. Her and Zuko were both hot-headed. Probably Iroh’s influence). The most Zuko-thing about her was how awkward she could get. Jokes that didn’t land, painfully awkward silences, and muttering to herself. Or maybe that was all because she was 13. Either way, it was pretty adorable. Katara planned to give her Gran Gran’s necklace on her birthday next year.

The twins, Zuri and Kai, seemed to be a perfect mesh of their parents. Zuri was slightly paler, with golden eyes but soft features and a mess of curly brown hair. Kai was mocha-skinned and blue-eyed, but had the distinguishing sharp features of the Fire Nation. They were both fire-benders, but at the age of nine they didn’t have much mastery of it yet. Zuko was always excited to train them. (Their Uncle Aang always showed them dangerous tricks and got berated by Zuko.)

Katara loved to watch them grow and become their own people with their own ideals- but she would always cherish seeing those little pieces.


	9. Lock and Key/Tiny Shivers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FF erased my post for the next prompt and I almost cried. It was really good. I'm fckn pissed.
> 
> I will work on rewriting it today. In the meantime, I'll post a different prompt I have ready.
> 
> This one is SMUT. Short n sweet
> 
> Spiciness ahead turn back now

**_Lock and key/tiny shivers_ **

"Zuko," Katara broke their messy kiss, "this was supposed to be a quick shower."

"We've gotten better at this, I can be quick."

Katara bit her lip, eyeing his bobbing erection. She could feel the heat between her legs burning. Yeah, they would be quick...

She turned, placing her hands on the tile wall and presenting her backside to him. She looked over her shoulder coyly, "Well?"

Her cocky smile was quickly quelled with a gasp as Zuko wasted no time thrusting in her fully. She moaned at the fullness he gave her, like a key to a lock. The perfect fit.

" _Fuck._ It'll definitely be quick." Zuko hissed, grabbing her hips and plunging in and out of her wet, tight heat.

Katara rolled her hips, moving back and forth with him. The shower water fell over their bodies, making everything slicker and hotter and steamier.

A particularly well-angled thrust made her see stars.

Katara groaned, clawing at the slick tile wall desperately. She had to plant her forearms against the wall as she felt her balance slipping. Shower sex was not the safest- but _spirits_ was it exciting.

"You there?" Zuko ran his hands up and down the planes of her back, his hips never stopping their ruthless speed.

"Almost." She whimpered, feeling heat and tension build in her lower abdomen.

Zuko hummed, his hands moving to squeeze her supple ass. He raised a hand and smacked one cheek lightly. Katara moaned happily, shoving her ass even closer to him. He _knew_ what she wanted- what she needed.

His warm fingers moved to circle her other hole. They'd only recently discovered that she actually enjoyed butt play. There was just so much stimulation that it was an immediate trigger for her.

And this time was no exception, Katara felt her eyes roll back at the building pleasure Zuko was giving her. He pushed the tip of his thumb into her ass and Katara snapped.

Her body convulsed suddenly, her muscles clamping down on Zuko. He slammed his hips into her fully. They both moaned in satisfaction as they came.

Katara shivered as Zuko drew away, feeling his cum drip down her legs. Her legs felt like they'd collapse. She actually stumbled a bit and Zuko caught her waist.

He smirked, "That good, huh? I told you we were getting good at this."


	10. Are You Lonely?

_Are You Lonely?_

I'm so pissed my work got deleted it was so good god fcuking dammit I tried to recreate it

ANyways. This is not drabble length oh well. #pining

* * *

Katara folded herself down at the base of a willow tree. She drew her knees up and hugged them, resting her chin there. She shivered as the wind blew a bit brisker than she expected. Winter was near, but it didn't get too cold in the Fire Nation. She sighed, leaning back on the rough bark.

The garden was empty. Empty and lonely, just like her.

The sky was dark, but stars and a full moon shone light down on her. The moon reminded her of her tribe. The Winter Solstice was approaching, and it was a celebration for the Water Tribes. The Fire Nation had a similar celebration for the Summer Solstice. Her and Zuko had snuck away from the palace to join in on the festivities, wandering the stalls and hiding from his guards. It was one of the rare occasions that she had gotten quality time with him outside the palace since moving here.

They didn't get to really behave like the teenagers they were. She was almost as busy as Zuko was these days. Being an ambassador was a lot of work.

Not that she thought it would be easy. She was young, and a girl, and Water Tribe. All the odds were stacked against her, and she had had to fight tooth and nail to command respect. And while she had earned that, even gained some political allies, she wouldn't call any of them _friends_.

Her only friend here was Zuko.

Katara's eyes traced the ripples in the pond, trying to distract herself from the burning feeling behind her eyelids.

Iroh would visit from his tea shop in Ba Sing Se. Having tea time with Iroh and Zuko was one of her favorite things. Like all of the problems in the world didn't exist. It was just… peaceful. But Iroh would stay for a couple weeks, and leave for a couple months. He did have a shop to run after all.

Sometimes Zuko's old friends would visit. Ty Lee and Mai had run off together after the war. The girlfriends eventually joined the Kyoshi Warriors, working to undo their misdeeds. Suki would accompany them when they stopped by. Katara absolutely _loved_ having girls around to gossip with. Plus she could work on her sparring skills against the fierce-some girls, keeping her waterbending sharp. She was always sad that they couldn't stay long.

Her absolute favorite visit so far was when Toph and Aang stayed for a week. The two had been traveling together, closer than ever. Having them around almost felt like old times. But they'd only come by once, a few months ago.

But… Sokka wasn't ever there. Sokka hadn't gotten the chance to visit her at all in the Fire Nation. He was training with their father to become the next Chief. She hadn't seen her family in _months_. It had almost been a whole year. And… well she had never gone so long without her brother by her side. It was an odd feeling. An empty feeling, like something was always missing.

She knew that both her father and brother would come for the Summit meeting after the new year, and she would see them then. It was only a couple more months away.

But right now…. Right now she was lonely.

Not that she hated living in the Fire Nation. It was absolutely lovely here. Being a part of something important was lovely. Being with Zuko was-

Katara shook her head stubbornly, not allowing herself to finish that thought. Putting the words 'love' and 'Zuko' in a sentence together would inevitably lead her to a conclusion she wasn't quite ready to face yet.

She sighed heavily, hugging her knees closer still. It really was quite chilly, she should stop moping and go inside.

"Katara?"

Any other voice would have made her jump up and put on a polite smile, maybe excuse herself and run to the safety of her room. But not this voice.

She tilted her head and smiled up at Zuko. "Hey, you."

"What are you doing out here? It's cold."

"I'm used to the cold, you know."

He rolled his eyes at her and sat down, much closer than he should. Katara hoped nobody would see them out here together- spirits knows how many rumors they'd already had to quell. Late study nights in his room, meals together, sparring sessions together… People complained they were much too close _all the time_.

Zuko studied her face for a moment and he frowned, lifting a hand to her cheek. His thumb traced under her eyelid- her eyelashes were wet. "Have you been crying? What's wrong? If Ambassador Shu said something again-"

She shook her head and chuckled. "No, no nothing like that."

He waited for her to explain. She sighed again, looking up at the moon.

"Did you know that for the Winter Solstice, there's a celebration to honor the moon? We'd have a big parade, and all these festive foods… Dad would take me and Sokka ice skating... " She trailed off, her eyes almost glazing over as she reminisced.

Zuko seemed to understand, and he scooted even closer to her to put his arm around her. Katara decided to screw the rumors, she needed a hug. She leaned into him, glad for his warmth and his comfort.

Zuko's raspy voice filled her ears, "Why don't we go?"

"What?" She breathed, her face lifting from his chest. Her eyes were wide with surprise (and hope).

"I don't want you to be lonely, Katara. You've worked so hard this year, I think you deserve a visit home."

A smile started to pull her lips, "And you'll come with me?"

Zuko backpedalled, "I mean if you want, I didn't mean to invite myself…"

She grinned, all of those empty, lonely feelings vanishing. Zuko always knew what she needed. It was one of the reasons she lov-

Well, none of that now.

"Of course I want you to come."

Zuko squeezed her hand. "Let's go then."


	11. Living Proof

**Living proof**

"Dad?"

Zuko looked up from his paperwork, seeing his eldest daughter looking unsure and hesitant in the doorway of his office. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Kya rubbed her arm. "I was reading some history scrolls..."

Zuko set his quill down. He and Katara hadn't hidden the war from them per se, but there were some details they hadn't explicitly told them yet. They'd decided to wait until they were older. But Zuko hadn't imagined that any of them would seek answers themselves...

"And? What did you learn?" He smiled kindly at her, gesturing to one of the seats in front of his desk. She was 14 now, old enough to understand the horrors of trauma and war.

Kya frowned as she walked forward. Instead of sitting she walked around the desk. Her hand stretched out towards him, "Daddy... how did you get that scar?"

Her hand hesitated, not quite touching the damaged skin. She had never been afraid to touch it before. Zuko smiled sadly.

There was no need to lie to her.

"My father burned me."

Kya swallowed roughly, nodding slowly. That was what she had read. She had known her grandfather was a horrid man that wrecked havoc on the whole world. Including his own family.

"I'll tell you the whole story if you want to hear it." He held up a finger, "On one condition."

His daughter tilted her head in question. He continued, "You have to keep in mind that you are living proof that our nation is healing from the war. Your mother and I didn't always get along, we were on opposite sides of the war after all. Don't think _too_ badly of me... I made many mistakes when I was young."

Kya threw her arms around his neck, "I'll never think badly of you, Dad. Please tell me."

Zuko rested his cheek on top of her head, holding her close. When had his baby girl gotten so big? She was almost an adult already.

"I was about your age when it happened..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my bad is Katara supposed to make an appearance in these prompts. It was a Daddy/Daughter moment 💛


	12. Featherlight/Spine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that more explicit smut scenes oops who did that.  
> See you in horny jail!  
> Also two posts in one day go me.

**_Featherlight/Spine_ **

Katara was awoken by featherlight touches. Caresses on the skin of her hips and thighs, lips on her neck, and the stroking of her hair. Her eyelids fluttered open, blinking as sunlight poured into the room.

“Good morning, my love.” A raspy voice whispered in her ear.

She hummed, stretching her limbs out in the warm, soft bed. She threw her leg over Zuko and snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes again.

His fingers traced her spine with that featherlight touch, making her shiver. His other hand trailed up her thigh, gripping her butt firmly before dragging back down her leg. She cracked her eye open, “Are you trying to turn me on before I’m fully awake yet?”

Zuko chuckled, “Is it working?”

“Shut up, you know it’s working.” She mumbled at him. She placed her hand on his chest, her thumb tracing the jagged scar on his torso.

He dragged her closer, his touch still soft as his hands poured over her body almost reverently. When his fingers grazed the apex of her thighs she couldn’t help but roll her hips against him.

“Look at that, it _is_ working.” Zuko teased. Her only reply was an annoyed puff of air against his throat. She was much too focused on the electrifying feeling his barely-there touch gave to her nerves.

She let out a shaky gasp and gripped his arm as he slipped a finger inside her. “Zuko….”

“Hmm?” His finger was slow but steady, and his thumb traced circles around the bundle of nerves hidden in her folds. Katara moaned against his neck, rolling her hips on his hand.

His other hand kept tracing up and down her spine, setting her nerves on fire- so sensitive to his featherlight touch.

“ _Zuko-_ I-” Katara squeezed her eyes shut. Zuko watched in satisfaction as her body convulsed with the shocks of an orgasm.

She was still twitching against his hand as he pushed her back on the sheets. He slowly circled his fingers around the surrounding skin of her clit, watching as she hitched against him.

Zuko kissed down her body and she watched him with hooded eyes. He moved her thighs over his shoulders before burying himself in between her legs. Katara shouted in pleasure, devling her fingers into his hair to hold his lips against her. That tongue was _sinful._

His featherlight touch would always do her in.


	13. One at a Time

**_One at a Time_ **

“Come on, Iz. You can do it.” Zuko beckoned her towards him.

Katara ushered her forward as Izumi’s tiny hands clung to her fingers. “Just one step at a time, baby.”

Izumi faltered, almost teetering over before regaining her balance. She babled at them as she moved one chubby leg in front of the other, slowly making her way to her father. Katara let her fingers slip out of Izumi’s hold so she was walking on her own.

“You can do it, Izumi!” Zuko beamed at her. Izumi’s golden eyes stared up at him as she smiled back.

When she got closer to him, she got too excited and misstepped, pitching forward. Zuko caught her and lifted her up to his face. 

“You did it!” They cheered, relishing in the sound of her delighted giggle.

Zuko kissed her face. “I’ll always catch you, baby girl.”

“Spirits, you’re such a cheeseball, Zuko.” Katara rolled her eyes at him, smiling softly and leaning up on her tiptoes to peck his lips. 

“Yeah but I’m  _ your _ cheeseball.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day another drabble. Please review! 💛😚


	14. Breathless

**_Breathless_ **

Zuko paced anxiously on the dock. Of course he was excited to see her again- but he was also nervous. Their letters recently made him wonder if…

He groaned and ran his hands down his face. He felt almost physically ill when he saw the Water Tribe ship on the horizon. She was here.

He needed to compose himself. She’d tease him relentlessly if she saw how worked up he was just greeting her. He was the Fire Lord dammit- he shouldn’t be losing his cool out here in public. Over a girl, no less.

Even if that girl was the most amazing, most powerful, most compassionate girl he had ever met.

Oh Agni it was hard to breathe.

Zuko straightened his shoulders as the ship drew near. 

_ You can do this. It’s just Katara. _

He ignored the countervoice that pointed out that was the entire reason he was freaking out. Because it was  _ Katara. _

The ship docked. Zuko hid his trembling hands in the sleeves of his robe.

And when she stepped onto the ladder, looking down at him, he felt the breath leave his lungs.

Agni, she was so beautiful. 

He wondered if he would ever stop feeling breathless around her.


	15. Falling with You

**_Falling with You_ **

Even when they were enemies, they never hurt each other too badly. Of course that hadn’t changed now that they were friends sparring for the fun of it. They’d always been pretty evenly matched. Fire and water just worked so well together. Their elements cancelled each other out; it was a true challenge.

This fight though, Katara seemed to be winning. She’d been able to corner him, backing him up to a pond. Just one more step… She had discreetly frozen water at the lip of the pond. One misstep from Zuko and he’d be flat on his back- right in the pond. She pushed closer, even though fighting in close range wasn’t her forte.

Katara gasped as Zuko grabbed her wrists, breaking the movement of her water bending. This was a bending fight, not a physical one! He smirked at her, knowing she hadn’t expected it.

Well, he wasn’t expecting  _ this. _

Katara pitched her weight forward, grinning as his confident smirk fell from his face. Her weight caused him to take that last step.

What she hadn’t counted on was Zuko’s grip tightening on her as he dragged her down. She fell with him into the pond.

They both sat up a moment later, spluttering. “Zuko!” Katara complained, dragging her wet hair from her face.

“ _ Me? _ That was your own fault!”

She huffed, pushing him back under the water as she struggled to stand in the slippery mud bank.

Zuko stood abruptly, grabbing her around her waist to throw her back into the deeper part of the pond as she screeched at him to unhand her.

She stood once again, spluttering and soaked. 

“Oh don’t give me that look. You deserved it.” Zuko chided her, crossing his arms in self-righteousness.

Katara bended water into his face as she exited the pond.

She was gathering the water from her clothes as he finally stumbled out. She refused to bend the water from his robes- an extra punishment for throwing her. Not that it really mattered as he only rolled his eyes and racked up his temperature to steam the water off. 

“Come on,  _ loser _ , you owe me lunch!” Katara dragged him along, and Zuko didn’t mind.

He never minded when it came to her. No matter if she made him fall a hundred times over...


	16. Can You Feel Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I woke up and thought, I haven’t written enough pain for this DD challenge yet. Let’s write some angry angst. Influenced heavily by Joji and TSwift 💔 Also I’m sorry this makes Katara look REAL bad. OOC for sure.

**_Can You Feel Me?_ **

Zuko tried his best to make it seem like he wasn’t purposefully ignoring her- though he was. Oh he was very aware of her presence. She lit up the room. But he just couldn’t look at her.

Because she was with him.

So Zuko went around talking to his political allies, making pleasantries, charming everyone he could. Trying to be as far away from  _ them _ as possible without making it obvious.

But he couldn’t help but spare at least one glance. And it was a grave mistake.

Katara was kissing Aang’s cheek.

Rage filled him red-hot, and it took all of his willpower to not let every candle in the room burst into roaring flames. He excused himself from the conversation and quickly retreated to the balcony for some fresh air. He needed her out of his mind.

Zuko took a few deep breaths, trying to center himself. He could do this. He had to. He needed to get back in there and-

“Zuko?”

He felt his shoulders stiffen at the voice. Why would she follow him? She knew better than to be alone with him after the last time.

Under all this rage was despair, and bitterness, and betrayal, and loneliness. So many negative feelings- because of her. Because she didn’t choose him.

“Zuko, please.” Katara begged.

“What do you want from me? Why did you follow me?” He hissed at her.

Zuko turned to her, letting her see the pain she was causing him. He wanted her to  _ feel _ his pain that she continued to cause. Katara hesitated, rubbing her arm. “I…”

She didn’t finish. She never could give him a reason.

“Why did you kiss me?”

He briskly walked past her, leaving her alone on the balcony with his shattered heart.


	17. Feelin’ Sentimental

**_Feelin’ Sentimental_ **

Katara traced the outline of the red scar on her sleeping husband’s chest. The edges of it spiked outward from where the lightning had burned up his insides. She sighed sadly, she hadn’t been able to save his beautiful skin from becoming marred. 

Zuko’s fingers closed over hers and he blinked his eyes open.

“Why does it make you sad?” He caressed her cheek.

“Because… it was for me.”

“Exactly.” He smiled at her. “That’s why I like this scar. It reminds me that I got there in time, for  _ you _ . You’re still alive because of it.”

Katara released her breath, her mouth tilting up at him. “When you put it that way I guess it doesn’t seem so bad.”

He hummed, bringing her hand up to kiss the tips of her fingers. “I’d do it again. A million times over.”

“You’re such a sap, babe.” Katara giggled.

“ _ You’re  _ the sappy one, being sad about my scar.” Zuko countered.

She hummed, tracing it again. “Well I wasn’t all sad. After all, that was the moment I knew you loved me back. That you’d jump in front of me without even thinking.”

Zuko kissed her nose. “And  _ I’m _ the sap here?”


	18. Obvious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh I could write this prompt a hundred times.

**_Obvious_ **

Sokka decided to take pity on Zuko. It was just painful to watch their interactions at this point.

“Zuko, buddy, let’s chat.”

The Fire Lord looked up from the pond where he had been holding his head in despair and moaning about his unrequited love to the poor turtleducks.

“Uh, sure Sokka.” He gestured to the ground next to him.

Sokka cut to the chase. “I know you have a crush on my sister.”

Zuko flushed red. “What? No I-”

“Shush.” Sokka waved his arm theatrically. “Don’t deny it. It’s  _ very _ obvious, my dude.”

The fire bender only groaned, slumping back onto the tree behind him. Sokka continued, “If this were anybody else, I’d tell them to get lost. But, you’re...decent. And… well, I know that Katara likes you  _ a lot _ .”

Zuko’s head spun to him, gaping like a fish out of water. “Wait she does?”

“ _ Obviously. _ ” Sokka rolled his eyes. “You two are helpless.”

Sokka sighed as Zuko continued to stare at him in astonishment. “Look, just ask her out already. She’ll say yes.”

“I… okay. Thanks, Sokka.”

Sokka patted his shoulder and stood to leave. He muttered, “I can’t believe I’m subjecting myself to oogies for those two idiots.”


	19. Here With You / Crashing Waves

**_Here with You / Crashing Waves_ **

“No!” Katara panted, weakly trying to stand up. “I can’t do this- I need Zuko here-”

“Katara.” Aang pushed her back on the bed gently. “He’s on his way but we can’t wait anymore. It’ll be dangerous for your baby.”

“But- Zuko-” She cried out as the pain hit her in another crashing wave.

Aang tucked her sweaty hair behind her ear in worry. He wanted to go get help, but there was no time. If something went wrong, he at least had some limited healing abilities, even if it was nowhere near Katara’s level.

Suki looked up from under the blanket that covered Katara’s legs. “Katara, you have to start pushing now. You can do it.”

Katara shook her head at her sister-in-law, sobbing, “I can’t! I can’t!”

This wasn’t how they planned it. She wasn’t supposed to go into labor at the United Nations meeting that Zuko was leading. It wasn’t supposed to happen so quickly- only having Aang and Suki usher her into a random spare room. Zuko should be here with her when she gave birth to their son. Did he even know her labor had progressed- did he know where to find her?

They all thought her labor would last for hours. They thought there was time.

Suki patted her legs, “Come on Katara, push!”

There wasn’t any more time, and so Katara pushed.

She wasn’t sure in the haze of pain when exactly Zuko was beside her, but it eased the anxiety in her chest. Her husband's words reassured her to go on.

“You can do this, Katara. I’m here with you.”

  
  



	20. So Sublime

**_So Sublime_ **

Zuko sighed, resting his cheek in his palm as his eyes followed her movements. She weaved the water around her with graceful hands, her arms moved as if they were water themselves. 

Her bending was so beautiful, like dancing. It was delicate, tranquil, elegant.

Absolutely sublime.

Just like her.

He did this almost every night, silently admiring her from his balcony as she practiced her bending in the garden below. He just wanted to watch her from afar. 

Maybe one day he’d have the courage to join her.


	21. Tired of These Walls

**tired of these walls**

“I don’t _care_ which of you does it, it just needs to get done! I don’t know what kind of pissing competition you’re doing, nor do I care- but it is affecting the efficiency of this committee, and the lives of our citizens. So knock it off and do your damn jobs.” Katara hissed in fury.

Both men were speechless, ashamed of being called out- and a bit terrified of the woman. They bowed to her, “Yes, Fire Lady Katara.”

“Dismissed. We’ll adjourn next week.”

The table of council members rose and slowly filed out the door and Katara slumped in her seat when they all exited, massaging her temple. She hated having terrible meetings. She also hated incompetent snobs who didn’t do their jobs…

Katara sighed, staring at the walls of the throne room. It seems she’d been in here endlessly the past two weeks, dealing with morons. All alone.

“That was quite a lashing, my dear.”

Katara gasped, turning to the hidden side door of the room to see her husband smiling at her. “Zuko! You’re back!”

She excitedly jumped up to embrace him. Zuko laughed as he squeezed her tight. “Come on, why don’t you take a break?”

“Yes, please.” She groaned against his shoulder.

Zuko pushed her back and teased her, “I heard from my assistant that everyone is terrified you’ll drown them.”

Katara rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t need to if people weren’t so incompetent.”

“Trust me, I know how they can get.” He fiddled with the crescent moon crown in her hair bun, straightening it for her. “Why don’t we go to the beach with the kids? I already cancelled the rest of the meetings today.”

Zuko always knew when she needed to get away from the palace. She pecked his lips. “That sounds absolutely perfect.”


	22. Stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to not follow the trope of Zuko asking Katara to stay with him but that's exactly what I wrote oh well.

_Stay?_

Katara wrung her hands together, hesitating before gently knocking on his door.

"Come in."

She slowly peeked her head in.

"Katara." He smiled gently at her. "I'm glad you're here- can you help me put this on?"

"Of course." She walked over to lift the robe on his shoulders. She smoothed out the lapels, lost in thought as she stared at the bandages covering his torso, protecting the scarred skin that he got for saving her.

Zuko raised his good eyebrow, "You alright there?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

Katara gasped and covered her mouth. Sure, she had come here to say that but not so suddenly.

The recovering fire bender was speechless, simply gaping at her in shock.

Katara cringed at the look on his face. "Sorry I just! Um. Wanted to tell you how I felt and I can see now it was just me, I just thought that you- because of the lightning- but you would have done that for anyone not just _me_ of course, obviously, so um. I'll just... go."

She turned, wanting to bolt from the room and ask Toph to bury her alive.

Zuko's hand on her wrist stopped her. "Wait Katara- please! Just... stay?" His firm grip eased, giving her the option to still run away.

She bit her lip, still turned away from him. She didn't want to look at his face as he rejected her feelings.

"Please look at me."

Katara slowly turned, reluctantly facing him. He reached out and gently lifted her chin, making her meet his eyes.

"It's not just you." He whispered.


	23. Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first this was an idea for Taang or Zutara. I went with Zutara because I thought it suited them more.
> 
> Rich kid that knows the meaning of flowers trying to relay their feelings, but the receiver doesn't know flower meanings and isn't picking up the hints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically not part of the December Drabbles since I already posted for the prompt 'wanting more' but this could be a second submission or just a fruity lil stand alone drabble

Zuko paid the seller and scribbled his name on the attached note so she'd know the sender. The man thanked him and reassured, "I'll send them out immediately, sir."

The Fire Lord smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

He walked away from the flower stand, mentally crossing off the first flowers on his list. He was going to tell Katara how he felt finally, when he couldn't seem to find the words.

* * *

Katara sniffed the yellow pansies happily. She knew they were from Zuko, but there wasn't anything else written on the note, so she imagined he just sent them for no particular reason. That sounds like something he would do. It was sweet.

She carefully arranged the flowers into a vase and set them on the counter. There weren't any flowers at the South Pole, so she was happy to have some to enjoy in the cold climate. She ran her fingers over the wide, soft petals.

Gran Gran shuffled into the kitchen, noticing her granddaughter sighing dopily over the bouquet. Hmm, yellow pansies. _'Thinking of you'_ was their meaning. She wondered if Katara had gained an admirer. "Who are those flowers from, dear?"

Katara flushed prettily at the question and smiled softly. "Zuko sent them, though I don't know what for."

Ah, the redeemed Fire Lord was sending her granddaughter flowers? Interesting... Did the young man understand meanings of flowers? It was an older art.

"They are lovely. How charming of him." Gran Gran teased. Katara simply rolled her eyes. She was sure she shouldn't look too much into it.

* * *

"Back again, my Lord?" The seller smiled.

Zuko nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "I'd like to send some more. Though I can't decide between Hyacinth or apple blossoms."

The shop keeper grinned. "Perhaps a colorful arrangement of camellias would get the point across."

Zuko's face burned red. "That would be too forward."

"Alright, alright. Apple blossoms, with blue hyacinth, and perhaps add some honeysuckle?"

The Firelord watched as the man brought together white apple blossoms _'I prefer you before all'_ , blue hyacinth _'Your loveliness charms me'_ , and yellow honeysuckle _'devoted affection'_. The bouquet looked lovely, the colors complimenting each other. It wasn't too much was it?

It was very obviously hinting at his feelings towards the waterbender. The bouquet would no doubt be interpreted as a crush.

He took a deep breath, that was the whole point of this little operation. To get across his feelings.

"Okay. Let's send it."

* * *

Katara gasped as she opened her door, an exquisite bouquet presented to her. "Another delivery for you, Master Katara."

"Thank you.." She robotically took the flowers. They were beautiful.

She didn't know what types of flowers they were, but they looked wonderful and smelled fragrantly. She searched for another vase to put them in, as the flowers from before were still alive. They didn't own a lot of vases... It was the South Pole after all.

"Why in the world is he sending me flowers? I'll run out of vases..." Katara muttered.

Once the flowers were situated, she searched for a note only to find his name scribbled and nothing else. Just like last time. Maybe she should write him a letter.

Sokka walked in the door, and narrowed his eyes at the flowers. "Are those from Zuko too?"

"Yes." Katara said challengingly.

He shivered and made a face. "That gives me the oogies. Excuse me while I go throw up."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh whatever, Sokka!"

* * *

When the next colorful arrangement of flowers arrived, Katara had nowhere to put them. The first bouquet was just barely starting to wilt, she _could_ throw them away...

But instead she grabbed her coin purse. Time to buy more vases.

* * *

Zuko took a deep breath.

"My Lord? Are you ready?" The merchant smiled kindly.

With shaking fingers, Zuko signed his name and handed it to the seller.

"I'm sure she's thrilled, whoever this lucky lady is."

Zuko chuckled awkwardly, "Let's hope so. These flowers might run her off forever."

The older man patted his shoulder. "Honesty is the best way to live. With these flowers, you've said your final piece."

"Yeah..." Zuko let a huge breath go.

It was up to her how this played out.

* * *

"Hmm, yet another message from your secret admirer?"

Katara blinked, stopping her rearrangement of the newest bright red bouquet, "Wait, Gran Gran, do these flowers... _mean_ something?"

Her grandmother laughed, "Oh, dear I thought you'd never ask! _Of course_ they have meanings."

"What does it mean then?!" Katara asked excitedly. Of _course_ Zuko was actually trying to tell her something. He was sweet and awkward and not a man of many words.

Gran Gran shook her finger at her granddaughter. "This poor boy is smitten for you, Katara. Surely you've realized that without knowing the meanings of the flowers?"

Katara flushed, threading her fingers through a lock of her hair. "Well... I thought that _maybe_ he was trying to be romantic..."

"Trying and succeeding, dear!" Gran Gran pointed to the first yellow flowers. "Thinking of you was the beginning. And then the next one this sappy boy sent you: charming and lovely, preference and affection."

Katara felt her face growing red. Kanna continued, "You are inspiring, thank you for understanding me, I will never forget you... He has got it _bad,_ Katara."

The elder woman grinned, running her fingers over cornflowers, pink camellias, and gardenias. "Be gentle with me, I long for you with a secret love."

Katara thought she might have a heart attack. Was that possible at the age of 19?

Her grandmother giggled at her expression. Kanna's hand fell to the last bouquet just delivered. "And this one, oh my. Red tulips and red roses. Simply, I love you."

The young water bender squealed, covering her pink cheeks with her hands. "Gran Gran! What should I do?!"

"Well, you answer him. Do you love him, dear?" Kanna looked at her granddaughter seriously, with no trace of teasing left.

Katara blushed, but smiled softly. "Well... yes. I don't think I could ever love anyone more."

Gran Gran patted her hand, "Then you tell him that dear. With a flower."

* * *

Zuko looked up from his desk as a servant knocked on his office door. "Yes, come in."

"Sir, an urgent delivery for you... of flowers." The confused maid laid a bouquet at his desk before exiting.

The Fire Lord stood, running his fingers over the petals in awe. He found a note that simply read _Katara_.

Red Camellias. He snorted at her humor.

* * *

"You know, I had a feeling that as soon as you would receive my answer, you'd immediately drop everything and try to leave."

Zuko spun with a gasp of surprise, a grin already stretching at his cheeks before he saw her. Katara pushed off the column she leaned on, walking towards him slowly as she continued, "But then I thought, out of the two of us, I was the one in a better position to leave at a moment's notice."

" _Katara_." He breathed.

She grinned at him. "At first, I had no clue why you were sending me so many random flowers. They just kept coming. I had to buy more vases."

Zuko rubbed the back of his head- stupid, he should have sent vases with the bouquets.

"And then, Gran Gran told me that flowers have meanings."

He groaned and covered his face. "You didn't know..."

Katara smiled at him, close enough now that she could pull his hands away from his face. "I didn't, Lord Fancypants."

Zuko pouted at her while she laughed. "I appreciate the gesture. Next time though..." She cradled his face, her thumb tracing the edge of his scar. "Just say I love you."

He rested his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer, "Well then, if you didn't realize, I love you."

She giggled, "I love you too."

Zuko smiled down at her happily.

Katara teased, "Do I need to find a flower that means _'kiss me'_?"

He rolled his eyes at her, but still happily obliged her request.

* * *

_Yellow Pansies = Thinking of you_

_Apple Blossoms = I prefer you before all_

_Blue Hyacinth = Your loveliness charms me_

_Honeysuckle = Devoted Affection (or Bonds of love)_

_Angelica = Inspiration_

_Hydrangea = Gratitude for being understood_

_Pink Carnation = I will never forget you_

_Cornflowers = Be gentle with me_

_Pink Camellias = Longing for you_

_Gardenias = Secret love_

_Red Tulips = I declare my love (or Passionate love)_

_Red Roses = I love you_

_Red Camellias = You're a flame in my heart_


	24. Muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone ask for some angst and MaiLee?

_Muse_

Zuko knocked lightly before opening his girlfriend's door. "Mai, do you-"

He blinked in shock as he watched Mai and Ty Lee jump away from each other, wearing matching blushes and lipstick smears.

"Oh." He said blankly.

The Fire Lord closed the door again, ignoring their shouts to wait or come back.

He wandered to the end of the hall, stepping out onto a balcony. It was a full moon tonight, and the waves were crashing against the shore- not angrily. Just, steadily. Calmly. It reminded him of someone else.

The ocean always reminded him of her.

It could be peaceful and serene, a beauty to behold, or it could literally kill you in righteous fury. How very similar to Katara.

He was brought back out of his thoughts as Mai leaned against the balcony next to him. She spoke softly, "Are you angry?"

Zuko studied her profile intently. She seemed embarrassed, apologetic. He answered truthfully, "No. Not really."

After all, Mai had never been his muse.

"I..." Mai swallowed. "I'm sorry. It's not like I've been cheating on you, Ty Lee was just telling me how she felt and I..."

"Felt the same?" Zuko supplied. She nodded cautiously. He hummed, looking back to the ocean. "I think we got back together because of expectations. Not because our hearts were in it still."

Mai squeezed his hand gently. "I... didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah. Me too." He squeezed back. "But things have changed. Go, be happy."

She breathed a sigh of relief and kissed his cheek. She moved to leave but hesitated. "You know... she also might be with him because of expectations. You should tell her how you really feel. Her answer might surprise you."

Zuko stared out into the ocean, his mind a thousand miles away, with her.

But Katara was like the ocean: decisive and resolute. She was like the moon: out of reach. She was his muse; just an unobtainable goddess he could never truly touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably will not post tomorrow, one because I combined the prompt 'Here With You' with 'Crashing Waves', but also two because it's Christmas and I will be with the fam bam. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays friends! 2020 is almost over!!


	25. Keep Me Warm

**_Keep Me Warm_ **

It was best to visit the South Pole during the summertime. There was more daylight and less blizzards- though still very cold. It was also nice to escape from the relentless heat of the Fire Nation, in Katara’s opinion. (Zuko highly disagreed with her.)

Katara sighed as she watched her friends ice skate without her. Toph was clinging to her fiance’s arm- it was a wonder Aang had even convinced her to get on the ice she detested so much. And Sokka and Suki were holding little Kya’s hands as the small family skated in circles. Kya was nearing two years old, but she took to the ice easily. Sokka boasted at her skills already- she’d be a mighty Water Tribe warrior like him.

“Oh stop pouting so much. You’re making me feel bad.” Zuko complained, knocking her head gently with his fist.

Katara pushed her lower lip out even further.

The Fire Lord groaned, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Katara! Stop making that face!”

She giggled at her husband, “If you can’t stand firm against my pouty face, how on earth will you ever say no to our child’s?”

Zuko sighed, resting his hand on her swollen belly. “I have no idea. I’m gonna be such a sucker for her.”

“She’ll literally be a spoiled princess.” Katara teased.

He rolled her eyes at her, mumbling that he already dealt with a spoiled princess of a wife. That got him an elbow to the stomach.

“Hey sis!” Sokka called, skating up to them with Kya in his arms. “Suk and I wanna skate more but Kya needs a nap. Can you take her? Pleeeeaaseeee?”

Katara sighed at her whiny brother. It’s not like Zuko was going to let her skate (It is way too dangerous! What if you fell?!) so she might as well let the others enjoy themselves. Zuko helped her to stand up from the snowy bank. Kya buried her head in her father’s neck, not wanting to part from him.

“Come on, baby girl. Auntie Kat will sing to you.” Katara bargained, trying to coax the girl into going with them.

The young toddler relented, reaching out for her Uncle Zuko. He was the warmest; she often wanted him to hold her.

Sokka skated away, hollering his thanks as Katara untied the skates from Kya’s small feet. Zuko wouldn’t even let her carry those (What if you cut yourself?!). 

“Make sure her feet don’t get too cold.” Katara warned him.

“Yes, dear.” He teased mockingly.

She tucked her arm in his as they slowly walked back to the Chief’s hut in the center of town. With her large stomach, she couldn’t walk as fast or as far. It would only get harder to walk in the last ten weeks of her pregnancy.

Kya had fallen asleep on the walk by the time they entered the house. Hakoda looked up from his chair by the fire and smiled at them. “Back so soon?”

“Kya needed to be put down for her nap. We got roped into it, of course.” Katara rolled her eyes. Zuko went to lay the toddler down. 

She rubbed her stomach- seems the little princess was wanting attention.

“Is she kicking?” Hakoda’s eyes lit up.

Katara nodded, peeling her coat off. She walked over to her father. “Wanna feel?”

He laid his hand over her stomach gently, beaming as he felt the light kicks beneath his palm. “Hi, Princess! It’s Grandpa!”

She giggled, gripping his hand. “Don’t rile her up even more. She might kick my ribs out.” Katara winced at a particularly rough kick. “Actually I think I’ll go lay down too, my back’s killing me.”

Hakoda squeezed her hand. “Get some rest, sweetie.” She slid her hand out of his as she went to find Zuko and take her own nap.

Katara found him in the baby’s room, looking out the window and rocking Kya in his arms still.

“You were supposed to lay her down to sleep, babe.” She teased, leaning against the doorframe. Zuko turned to her and smiled softly.

“She’s just so cute and cuddly. And I can’t help but think about how our daughter will be just like her.”

Kya certainly looked Water Tribe- perfect for her namesake. Her skin was barely a shade lighter, and her blue eyes a bit darker- but otherwise a spitting image of Sokka. It would be interesting to see if her own child would also look exactly like her. 

Katara smiled, strolling over to kiss Zuko’s scarred cheek. “What if she looks more like you?”

Zuko shrugged. “I guess that’s okay too. She can come out looking like Azula and I would still be thrilled.”

She laughed at that, shaking her head. Azula may have slowly but surely redeemed herself, but even still, Katara didn’t want her baby to have too much likeness to her biological aunt. Yikes.

“Let’s take a nap.” Katara tugged on his sleeve after he finally set Kya down on her small cot.

Zuko frowned. “I’m not sleepy. The sun’s still up- you know I can’t nap during noon.”

Katara pouted. “But _I’m_ sleepy, and I need you to keep me warm.”

“What am I, your personal heater?”

“Well yeah, that’s why I married you.”

Her husband groaned at her as she dragged him to her old childhood bedroom that they were staying in for their visit. He complained the whole time as they settled into the bed and under the covers. She steadily ignored him.

But as she cuddled up to him and closed her eyes, he kissed her forehead and caressed her pregnant belly.

He’d always keep her warm.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear God this is adorable. Personal Headcannon time. I love the idea of Sokka honoring his mother by naming his daughter Kya. He loves his Respect Women Juice and is very supportive of Kya becoming a fighter. Suki dresses her up in Kyoshi Warrior armor. They are Very Shocked when they learn Kya is a waterbender and send her off to train with her Auntie Kat in the Fire Nation one summer. They have another kid and he is also the spitting image of Sokka but with redder hair but Suki doesn't mind because her husband is Very Handsome (aka HOT). Hakoda would be such a doting grandfather, he and Bato train all the cousins in sailing.


	26. Don't Worry

**_Don’t Worry_ **

Katara ticked off her fingers. “What about your toiletries? Did you pack enough underwear? These are things you won’t find out in the middle of nowhere!”

_ “Mom. _ I’ve got all that. I’ll be fine.” Kai flicked his dark hair out of his blue eyes, huffing in annoyance.

She tucked the hair behind his ear, exasperated when it just fell in his eyes again. If only he would let her cut it. The only good thing about the shaggy hair was that it reminded her of Zuko when he was younger. “Okay, sweetie. And you’ve got your swords, and your hunting spear? And-”

Kai groaned, tilting his head back. “Can I please just leave already?”

Katara relented, sighing. She just wanted him to be prepared. She drew him into a hug, ignoring his squirming as she placed kisses on his face. 

And that’s how Zuko found them as he came to see Kai off. Katara was squeezing the life out of their son. He rolled his eyes. “Dear, you have to let Kai go so he can leave while there’s still light.”

“Oh, fine.” She placed one last kiss on his forehead before releasing him from her motherly clutches. He looked extra annoyed now.

Zuko placed his hands on Kai’s shoulders, looking at him sternly. “If you run into any trouble, or if you get lost, or  _ anything _ you can send us a messenger hawk and we will come immediately.”

The crowned prince rolled his eyes. “Come on already, stop worrying. You guys were travelling the world younger than I am now! I think I can handle it for a few weeks!”

They smiled at him. “Of course you can. And we want you to get that experience, being on your own.” Zuko spoke, his eyes shining with pride as he looked upon his son. He was 18 years of age now, and wanted to see the world. (Oh Agni- they were parents of an  _ adult. _ )

With one last hug- that Kai initiated- he was off. They waved to him until they couldn’t see him anymore.

“Katara, are you  _ crying?”  _ Zuko raised his good eyebrow at his wife.

She wiped under her eyes. “I’m just so proud of him! And worried… But mostly proud.”

Zuko cracked a smile. “Yeah, me too. But don’t worry; he’ll be alright. He’s our kid, after all.”

  
  



	27. Heavenly

**_Heavenly_ **

Zuko stared down into golden eyes that mimicked his. Her soft, chubby cheeks widened into an unsteady toothless smile, and his heart melted. He caressed her dark skin, smiling back at her. “Hi, baby girl. Are you ready for your bath?”

Of course, she couldn’t answer. Or even understand him yet. She was still only a few months old.

He slowly walked over to the small dresser that had a basin of fresh warm water. He tugged her tiny arms out of the tiny red onesie. She was  _ so tiny _ .

Her little hands gripped his thumbs, and he couldn’t help but lean down and kiss her head-full of dark curls. Once her grip softened he picked her back up, supporting her head and placed her in the basin. She seemed to love the water.

Zuko poured the warm water over her gently, careful to keep it out of her eyes as he scrubbed her curls with soap. Her little babbles were adorable.

Once she was clean, he wrapped her up in a soft towel, gently patting her dry. He held her in the crook of his arm. “What should you wear today, little Princess?”

He ended up just grabbing another onesie from the top drawer. It was a deep blue color. He held her up, placing her against his shoulder and taking a whiff of her clean baby-smell.

Zuko cuddled her close to him as he watched the sun rising from the balcony window. Katara stumbled over to him from the large bed, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling her face into his back. He chuckled, she still wasn’t much of a morning person, though she tried to be. The Fire Lord greeted his sleepy wife, “Good morning, my love.”

He never knew his life would turn out so heavenly. Years ago when he was banished and alone, he never would have dreamed of where he’d be now. Rightfully ruling his nation, married to Katara, and being blessed with the most adorable baby girl. It seemed like a miracle.

A downright heavenly miracle. 


	28. In My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know photos are in LOK and I don’t think they were invented in ATLA but let’s all just overlook that little detail k thx 💛

**_In My Heart_ **

Izumi pointed at the page, “That’s a cute photo of you and Uncle Aang, Mom.”

Katara hummed, looking at the old gray photo of her and Aang with their arms around each other. “Yes… that’s back when we were dating.”

“ _What?_ You and Uncle Aang _dated?!”_ Haruki shivered in horror.

Izumi’s jaw was dropped and Kya screeched, “What about Dad?! And Aunt Toph?!”  
Katara chuckled, “Yes, Uncle Aang and I dated when we were younger, before he got with Aunt Toph. Your father was dating Mai at the time.” She found a picture of them together shortly after Zuko’s coronation.

“Auntie Mai dated Dad?!”

Izumi furrowed her brows, “But isn’t she- you know…”

Katara laughed again. “It’s okay to like both boys and girls, you know? Auntie Mai and Auntie Ty Lee are married now, but they both dated boys in the past.”

“Oh…” Her kids all chimed in new understanding.

Haruki shook his head. “You all just… dated each other? And stayed friends?”

“Of course we stayed friends! Strong friendships can transcend lifetimes, _and_ awkward breakups. True friends will always be in your heart.”

She turned the page to show a huge group picture of all the friends together. Kya looked up at her with her big blue eyes, “Will you tell us more stories about you all winning the war?”

Katara closed the book and smiled as her youngest daughter climbed into her lap. “Alright, one story, and then it’s bedtime.”


	29. Forever Family

**_Forever Family_ **

Katara groggily lifted her head as she was woken up by light spilling into their bedroom. The door closed and the room was pitched into darkness again, but she could hear the little paddling of feet and some sniffling. She felt the bed move as Zuko sat up, calling fire to his palm.

“Mommy?”

Katara felt her heart break a little bit at her son’s whimper. She could barely make out his shape in the dark room- even with the flickering light of Zuko’s flames. She reached out her hand to him as he drew closer, “What’s wrong baby?”

“I- I-” Kai took shuddering breaths, tears overflowing his eyes and running down over her hand.

The room went dark again as Zuko reached over her, hooking under Kai’s arms to drag him up into their large bed. He sat his son in his lap, Kai immediately snuggling into his chest as he hiccuped small sobs. “Shhh, you’re okay, buddy. You’re okay.”

Katara sat up and reached over to light an oil lamp on her nightstand. It let off much more light. Finally she could see Kai’s face more clearly. The tears in his golden eyes were making her heart twinge. Her poor babe.

“I had a bad dream.” Kai whined, burying his face in his father’s tunic. Zuko kissed his head.

Katara reached out and ran her hand up and down his back, trying to calm him down. She scooted closer to them. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Kai shook his head stubbornly. Katara smoothed her hand over his curly hair. “Okay, sweetie. Do you want to sleep in here with us? Or Daddy can go tuck you in again.”

The young prince clung harder to his father, shaking his head again. Katara and Zuko met eyes and Katara shrugged helplessly. In moments like these, she always remembered what her mother did to calm her when she was younger, what she often now sang to her own children rocking them to sleep. So she began to hum a Southern Water Tribe lullaby.

Eventually the soft tune and his parent’s gentle caresses soothed the child back into sleep. Zuko carefully leaned back with Kai on his chest. “I’m glad he didn’t wake his sister at least.”

Katara rubbed her abdomen. “Oh one of them is awake. And kicking me.”

Her husband placed his warm hand to her slightly bulging stomach. He pouted up at her, “I don’t feel anything.”

She smiled at him, “She’s still too small for you to feel anything yet. But trust me, she’s kicking.”

His deep voice chuckled and the room pitched into blackness again as she turned off the oil lamp. She shifted to lay back... If she could get comfortable again to fall back asleep now (and she knew her insomnia and discomfort would only grow as her stomach did). She turned on her side, admiring her husband and son. Zuko was already falling back asleep- he’d been working hard lately to quell some fighting towns.

She caressed her stomach, “Well, Zuri, looks like your papa can’t keep his eyes open. He’s such a hard worker. But don’t worry, he’ll make plenty of time for you, like he does for me and Kai and Izumi. We’re really excited for you to join our family.”

Katara kissed the top of Kai’s head, snuggling closer to them both. She reached over his small body to cradle Zuko’s face, her thumb absentmindedly caressing the edge of his scar. “I love you.” She whispered.

Her family was all she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is the last prompt in the December Drabbles Challenge and I’m sad about it. I had so much fun writing these! (I hope you had so much fun reading them!)
> 
> Feel free to send me some prompts to write! I might continue posting my own one shots within this ‘Prospects’ story, just not daily!
> 
> I appreciate the kudos and comments friends. 😚


	30. Home

**_Home_ **

“Go rest, Druk. I’ll see you in the morning.” Zuko pet the snout of his not-so-baby-anymore dragon. They’d had a long trip from Ba Sing Se. Business as usual- of course stopping by Uncle’s teashop in between breaks. Still, as good as it had been to spend time with Iroh, he was glad to be home.

He quickly walked the halls of the palace, nodding to any servants who were still up. The Fire Lord came upon his eldest daughter’s room. He didn’t want to wake her up, it had to be nearing two in the morning. But he just wanted to see her face after so long.

Zuko slowly opened the door and peeked his head in. Nozomi was fast asleep on her side, her black hair spilling over her pillow in a disarray of curls. He smiled at her softly before closing the door again- he didn’t dare go in, Nozomi was such a light sleeper he’d surely wake her. And being a firebender, she didn’t sleep in much, so she needed her rest.

He went to the next door down, Iroh II and Kya shared this bedroom. They were heavy sleepers, so Zuko went in. He fixed their tangled sheets and kissed their foreheads before leaving again.

The next bedroom belonged to little Ryu, who was only four. Zuko peeked in and saw him clutching a stuffed animal, fast asleep. 

Zuko felt better after seeing them all well. He didn’t like being away for so long.

He stepped into the last room. Unlike his children, he planned to wake his wife up. Katara would always want to welcome him home, even if he had to wake her up to do so. (He’d been chastised before when he didn’t wake her... it wasn't fun.)

He set his bag on the ground in the dark room, calling a flame to his palm. He walked over to the Katara-sized lump under the covers. She had the tendency of being a heavy sleeper, and she probably had just fallen asleep with how late she stayed up. Zuko sat on the edge of the bed, tucking her wild hair behind her ear. “My love, I’m home.”

After a few more caresses, Katara slowly blinked her eyes open. “Zuko?”

“Yes, it’s me. I just got home.”

Katara hummed, winding her arms around his waist, “Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking up some Japanese names to think of alternative steam baby names. Nozomi means hope, and we all know how much Katara loves her hope. (Ryu means dragon, which is just a cool name)


	31. Home - Alternative

Alternative Home Prompt for shits and giggles

* * *

“Look, the directions are right here. Literally you just cook the meat and then add the other ingredients. It’s super easy.” Katara instructed.

Zuko ran a hand down his face. “Katara, you are vastly underestimating my ability to fuck things up.”

She giggled and kissed his cheek. “Babe, I _know_ how good you are at fucking things up. I have ample experience with it. But I have trust that you can do this!”

“I’ve never cooked a day in my life, you are putting your trust in the wrong person.”

She patted his shoulders and walked away. “Follow the directions! I’ll be back soon!”

Zuko groaned, leaning his head back. This was a bad idea.

* * *

  
“I’m home!”

Katara sprinted to the kitchen when she smelled smoke. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck and waved at her lamely. “Welcome home…”

_“The fire, Zuko!”_


End file.
